


Cruise Calamity Capers

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Cruise Ships, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: When a new owner purchased The Daily Planet, Clark Kent is sent on a five-day cruise. It wouldn't be so bad if an Alpha hadn't been booked into the same cabin as him while he's nearing his heat. And not just any Alpha, but a well-known playboy. But Clark finds he's not as terrible as he thought. Unfortunately, there happen to be trouble afoot and more secrets than that of hiding an omega status.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 470
Collections: Superbat, alpha beta omega shit, superbat, supesxbats





	Cruise Calamity Capers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own Batman, or Superman, etc. Nor am I making any profit. I'm just having fun writing!

“Hey, Smallville, what are you going to do with the week off?” Lois turned her desk chair around to ask after hitting the save button.

Clark blinked. “Week off?” 

“Yeah. That’s right, you weren’t here,” she shook her head, “I wish I knew where you went all the time. Anyway, Perry said that part of the building is going to be closed for renovations.”

He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Why?”

“The new boss ordered it. The guy _did_ get stuck in the elevator earlier. He just wants to make sure everything is up-to-date.”

“New boss?” His brows furrowed.

“ _This_ is why you shouldn’t go harrying off all the time, Smallville. _Bruce Wayne_.”

He frowned at the name. “The rich playboy? Won’t that make you _uncomfortable_?”

Lois waved her hand and laughed. “I’ll be fine, Smallville. I’m not the one who called _that_ off anyway.”

“What did he do? Cheat on you?”

She shook her head and sighed. “No. I just… I realized I didn’t love him. I could tell he was hiding things from me, but it had nothing to do with another woman or man.”

His brows arched, “He’s into men, too?”

“Mhm. I promised not to put that tidbit in any articles.”

“I won’t either.” Just because he learned something didn’t mean he felt right about writing an article about it. Besides, that wasn’t the kind of journalism he was into. There was nothing meaty about it, except to the gossip columnists. As long as one’s private life didn’t include anything illegal, or harmful, it was no one’s business.

“You’re a good guy, Clark,” she smiled.

Her smile made him _wish_ she were an Alpha, or that he was a Beta. He could appreciate her beauty, and her personality was attractive, unfortunately, he wasn’t _physically_ attracted to her. Not that she or anyone knew he was anything but a Beta as Clark Kent. People even had it wrong in regards to his _other identity_.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He grinned and turned back to the screen of his computer. He only had a couple more sentences and then he’d be finished. He quickly finished the article and pressed the save feature.

“Your week off starts tomorrow, Clark,” Lois said after he’d finished the last few sentences of his piece.

He blinked and whirled his chair around. “ _Tomorrow_? No warning at all?”

She shrugged. “Guess not. The new boss already has contractors coming in late this afternoon. Then tomorrow they’ll begin.”

“Wow. I wish I’d had _some_ warning. I could go visit my hometown. See my Ma and Pa.”

“I thought _maybe_ you’d like to go on the cruise.”

“What cruise?”

“The new owner of the Daily Planet gave everyone tickets for a five-day cruise. The first one starts tomorrow.”

“I don’t really need to go on a cruise.” How would he be able to get away if there were an emergency, he asked himself.

“Come on Clark! Take the opportunity. Cruises aren’t cheap, _and_ even if you’re not on the clock, there could always be something to write about. Bruce Wayne will be on board, too.”

“He won’t be overseeing the renovations?”

She shook her head. “It seems he trusts whoever he’s hiring to do the job. I wish I were going too.”

“Why aren’t you?” He’d feel better about it if she were going. They had a sort of camaraderie that he had with few of the other reporters.

“We drew straws while you were out, Smallville. The pink-tipped straws got the first week, and the green ones the second week.”

“What did Jimmy get?” He was another of his friends that he felt comfortable with, even if he felt more comfortable with Lois. She was always looking out for him and covering for him even if she didn’t know what for.

“Green tipped.”

He sighed and turned back again to hit send. The article went straight to Perry White’s email so he could look over the document and decide whether or not it would work for tomorrow’s edition.

Jimmy walked in and placed his camera on his desk. “I’m going to the donut shop, does anyone want anything?”

Lois glanced up. “I’d love a vanilla cappuccino with extra whip, Jimmy.”

Some of the others still in the office told them what they’d like.

“What about you, Clark?” The eager young man asked.

“I’m fine, Jimmy, thank you.” He didn’t like burdening him by having him get him something. Especially when he already had so many asking him for things. 

“Are you sure, Clark? It’s only down the street.”

He stood up. “Actually, I’ll go with you and help you carry everything back.” Plus, he could remember anything his friend might have forgotten as it didn’t look like he’d written it all down if any of it.

“Oh! Thank’s Clark, you’re swell.”

 _Sometimes_ he wondered about Jimmy’s vocabulary.

By the time they’d brought everyone back their orders, and he’d ordered himself an everything bagel with cream cheese and a mug of hot cocoa there were sirens going off.

Placing his stuff on his desk, he headed for the stairwell. Which almost no one took when the elevator worked.

Divesting of his outer layer and hurrying up the steps he took flight off from the building roof. Making it just in time to land in between one of the police officers and the bank robber holding an automatic.

He caught the bullets as they ricocheted off him. He couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt, and then turned his heat vision at the metal to melt it.

The heat from his vision caused the man holding the weapon to gasp and drop the gun.

Before they could run away, he flew and caught them. Held the culprit out for one of the officers to deal with and scanned for any more who might have hidden.

Moving swiftly, he caught two young criminals by the back of their shirt collars. One couldn’t be more than twelve and the other didn’t look like he’d quite reached adulthood.

He moved them toward the officers. He trusted them to go easy on the kids. Who knew _why_ they were committing crimes. He wondered if they’d been coerced somehow, if they were part of a crime family, or they needed the money for something. _Something_ that was a need and not a want.

“Crime won’t get you far, boys, please think about what you were doing. If you want to get somewhere in life, school is key, not something that will get you placed behind bars,” He said to them before heading off by lifting one fisted hand into the air and lifting from the ground.

Once back on the roof of the Daily Planet, he entered the stairwell and quickly changed back into his everyday attire. He had to pack for the upcoming five-day cruise, but first to see if Perry White accepted the article he’d sent him.

* * *

“Master Bruce, why did you purchase the Daily Planet? Would it not make more sense to own a newspaper in Gotham than Metropolis?” A dapperly dressed butler asked as he poured a cup of coffee next to a plate of sandwiches.

“I already own a newspaper in Gotham, Alfred.”

Alfred pulled up and returned the kettle to the cart. “That doesn’t answer the question, sir.”

“I didn’t want Lois Lane to lose her job. The building was for sale and I didn’t want _Luthor_ to get his hands on it.”

“Ah. Very good, sir. Not that I know what Mister Luthor would do with the building.”

“I’d rather not have to find out.”

“It has nothing to do with Superman, does it?”

“Only in so far as it’s his city. He can use all the help he can get against that annoying man.”

“I do hope you intend to finish your lunch, sir.”

“Don’t worry, Alfred,” he said and picked up a sandwich. Bit into it and slowly chewed.

“I _am_ surprised you decided to take a five-day cruise.”

Upon swallowing, he dabbed a napkin over his mouth. “It’s been a slow week. And I decided to see if Dick and Barb could handle it alone. You and they each have a way to contact me if needed.”

Bruce didn’t know if they could, but they’d _both_ been wanting him to show he trusted them to be able to do things when he couldn’t. In case he was somehow waylaid, or unable to due to injuries. He wasn’t like Superman. He didn’t have his powers. He was mortal and could still get hurt. He could even die if he weren’t careful. It’s why he trained every day to keep fit and his muscles and joints limber. There were physical scars, some deep tissue ones that went so deep that they ached. Despite it, he _had_ to continue. Gotham needed The Batman. But one day he wouldn’t be around.

“I am still amazed that The Batman would take a vacation.”

“Don’t get too used to the idea. It’s a test for them more than it’s a vacation. And _Luthor_ is on the ship.”

“Is that why you chose that cruise liner at this time, instead of the Wayne Yacht?”

“Yes.” He took another bite of one of the sandwiches. His thoughts were too preoccupied with what Luthor could be after on the cruise. Maybe it was just a vacation, but that man never seemed to do anything without some ulterior motive. And he rarely left Metropolis.

“You don’t think there’s a lab on the boat, do you, Master Bruce?”

He took a sip of his coffee before answering, mouth a grim line. “One never knows with that man.”

“And you don’t think it’s a matter you should involve Superman in?”

“Somehow, Luthor keeps getting his hands on Kryptonite. Superman would be rendered useless in that case even if he knew any combat moves. If it didn’t make him sick and only took his powers away… it’s so strange to see an Alpha so damn weak.”

“It sounds as if you consider him more than a simple ally.”

“Who could always turn on us.”

Alfred sighed. “Why not just admit you think of him as a friend and not a foe.”

“His abilities…”

“Nonsense, sir. Do you _really_ think he’d turn his back on the world and turn our trust into something twisted?”

“What if someone found a way to control him?”

“He trusts you to do what is necessary if that ever happens. Remember?”

He nodded gravely. “I hope I never have to.” Then he finished his coffee and stood. “Can you pack the clothes I’ll need while I get the bat-suit?”

Alfred dipped his head. “Of course, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” He said as he walked to the living room and moved the hands of the grandfather clock. With it open, he descended the carved cave steps into the Batcave.

He sat down and typed information into the Bat-Computer.

Images of Lois Lane came up. A beautiful Beta woman. Their relationship hadn’t lasted more than a couple of weeks during a previous trip to Metropolis.

He didn’t blame her for anything. Perhaps he could have come to love her, not just care for her. There hadn’t been enough time, of course. 

He still wondered if the Superpowered Alpha had gotten anywhere with her. The man in blue was always tight-lipped when it came to her. Not that the big blue boy scout had any idea who he was beneath the mask or why he asked.

Then there was the Beta that glared at him whenever he dropped by the Daily Planet during any time he found himself in Metropolis. But Lois Lane never seemed to give the guy the time of day other than as a fellow co-worker. Maybe a friend, but nothing more.

That glare always set him on edge. Sometimes he thought about flirting with the beta male just to see what his reaction might be. Obviously, Clark Kent didn’t like him, nor trust him. For which he could not blame him. Not when his public persona was that of an airheaded playboy with loose morals and a model on each arm.

It was rare for him to wonder about a beta male. In truth he couldn’t think of any beta male that had ever made him wonder, despite their attire. Clark Kent’s clothes were a couple sizes too large and he slouched. He didn’t know _why_. Except maybe because the man was shy. But he was also a reporter and he didn’t trust reporters, no matter that he’d had a relationship with any before. 

Exiting from the images on the monitor, he looked for information on the cruise liner. There _did_ seem to be another level to it, but the information proved inaccessible.

“You’d better be grateful,” he muttered under his breath as he thought of Metropolis’s _super_ hero. He didn’t often leave Gotham unless it was to deal with his own villains. But for those who were known to be in possession of Kryptonite, he couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. The world needed Superman, their beacon of hope, a guy who could and had saved hundreds of thousands of lives since he’d started.

Standing up he went to finish packing his Batsuit and all the gadgets he’d need whether or not they fit into the utility belt.

Whatever Lex Luthor had hidden on the cruise liner, he’d find it and put a stop to whatever scheme he was working on. He only hoped it didn’t take the entire cruise to figure it all out.

* * *

Clark took a steadying breath as he stepped onto the cruise liner. He’d almost decided not to go on the cruise. Not when he felt the oncoming _heat_. Until he’d read that each room was reinforced in case any Omega was on board, whether claimed or unclaimed.

Some omega’s were able to hide behind Beta-blockers, or they had access to birth control and heat suppressants. Which were made for _human_ omega’s. Not for Kryptonian biology.

Humans and Kryptonians were very similar, but there were still some things that were _different_. Like a different blood type that did not exist on Earth, no matter that the blood was still red.

At least no one had x-ray vision like himself and couldn’t look inside his luggage at the _toys_ he’d brought with him. Nor the Supersuit in the hidden compartment. That would be far worse a secret for anyone to learn.

His heat hadn’t hit him yet, but he figured it would by the end of the day. And he hoped to be locked behind the doors of his room by then with a fully stocked minifridge filled with water and snacks.

When he got to the individual signing them in, he gave his name. “Clark Kent, room for one.”

Their face paled as they typed in the information. “Oh dear, oh dear.”

“What’s wrong?” He cocked his head as the individuals worry bled into the air, their scent of distress easy to detect if one had the nose of an Alpha, Omega, or Kryptonian.

“It… it would seem there was some _error_. Your room was double booked.”

That was _not_ good.

“Can’t I just get a different room?”

The man shook his head. “I’m afraid not. All the rooms have been booked. A lot of the rooms have couples in them. And we can’t have an Alpha, or a Beta rooming with one of the Omega’s.”

He gulped. There was no way he could tell them he was an Omega. For so long he’d hidden that fact. Only his Ma and Pa knew the truth. Some in Smallville might suspect, but they’d never pressed due to privacy issues.

“I see…”

He turned around at the commotion behind him as people giggled and others gasped.

Bruce Wayne walked in, with a woman on each arm, wearing only bikinis’.

“So, which room is mine?” Bruce Wayne asked at the desk even though Clark hadn’t finished discussing the matter.

“Uh… you’re in room thirteen, but your room has been double-booked, sir.”

Bruce’s brows furrowed and he frowned. “Oh? Is there any way to get my own room?”

“Afraid not,” the individual went on to explain as he had to Clark that there just wasn’t any other room. “I’m sorry, Mister Kent, Mister Wayne, there's nothing we can do.”

Clark glared at Bruce Wayne. It looked like the man glaring back at him was upset. Of course, he was, with him in the same cabin there was no way the playboy could play with the women.

He ignored the way his knees nearly gave out at the glare. Pretended the warmth pooling in his center wasn’t happening.

“I’m sure you could sleep in the dining hall, Mister Kent,” Bruce murmured.

“Not on your life,” Clark replied. As much as he didn’t want to share a room with the arrogant Alpha, he couldn’t sleep out in the open. Not when his heat was nearing.

Clark found the room first and entered. He placed his luggage down and sat down head in his hands. If not for his need to show the bossy airhead that he wouldn’t be ordered around he would have left once he knew he wasn’t rooming alone.

If only the room was a double suite! It was a rather large room sure, with a very big bed. A heart-shaped bed with a cage of all things that one could pull around it if they so chose.

He had no idea how he’d wound up being double-booked into the extravagant room. It was surely Bruce Wayne’s style. A room where one intended to get laid.

Hearing the door shut he lifted his head and frowned up at the Alpha. Whose pheromones were strong and he had to school his features so the man didn’t realize he was far from a Beta.

“You’d better not write about this in your paper.”

“I’m not a gossip columnist.” He pointed out with a pointed glare.

“No? Just a puff piece writer who managed to get an interview with Superman?”

His body tensed. “We should _try_ to be civil, don’t you think, while on this cruise?”

“You’re cramping my style, _Kent_.”

He shrugged. “Sorry, _Wayne_ , that you can’t play with the girl's hearts.”

“Who said anything about playing with their hearts? Is this about Miss Lane?”

“Your relationship with her didn’t last very long.”

“What business is that of yours? Hoping to get into her pants yourself?”

He lowered his gaze, mouth a grim line. “If I was, it would be because I was serious about her, not just as some little fling.”

“I wasn’t the one who broke it off, Kent. I wasn’t going to pursue someone who had googly eyes for _Superman_.”

He blinked and lifted his head. “What?” Surely Lois Lane wasn’t _that_ interested in his alter-ego. 

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Bruce Wayne leaned against the wall.

“Huh?” He managed to keep his face from turning red. The man couldn’t know how his _scent_ was making him uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he felt the need to shift where he sat but refrained. He couldn’t let him find out. Maybe he’d have to sleep in the tub, uncomfortable as that would be.

“Trying to gain the attention of a Beta woman who clearly has a thing for Alpha’s.”

Right, everyone thought Superman was an Alpha. And they thought Clark Kent was a Beta. None of them knew the truth. Except for Jonathan and Martha Kent.

His entire body tensed when Bruce Wayne sauntered toward him and leaned down with a smirk. “You Beta males have it tough, competing with Alpha’s.”

“Why go after a Beta?” He wondered a question that had been plaguing him.

“Omega’s are a rare find. Those that are found are already taken, or betrothed.”

“That why you’re not settled down at your age?”

Bruce Wayne frowned. “No. Sometimes I find out that a _reporter_ I’m dating is only interested in a story.”

“Lois wouldn’t…”

Bruce lifted a hand. “Not her.”

“Oh…”

“Other times, they want something I can’t give them. Maybe I could in the future, but they always want something that I’m not ready to give. Answers I’m not ready to divulge. A lot of them hate how _protective_ or _possessive_ I can be.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Who knows?”

Clark turned his head when he heard a familiar voice outside.

“Yes, Mercy, everything is secure. Just stand outside my room and make sure no one gets in.”

Lex Luthor just _had_ to be on the cruise liner! It was like he could never got anywhere, except Smallville, or halfway around the world, that the businessman didn’t wind up at.

But he’d never even been so close to the man when his heat was so close. It sounded like he was either next door or across the hall. And the bald criminal just _had_ to be an Alpha. An Alpha he hoped never learned that he was Superman and hoped even more that the man never figured out he was an omega.

There were just some things that were better left hidden.

Normally, he wasn’t distressed, but a whine escaped him. It echoed through the room.

* * *

Bruce had been looking toward the door too with a frown. But upon hearing that _whine_ he whirled around to stare down at the dark-haired reporter.

He inhaled and his eyes widened at the unmistakable scent.

Clark Kent wasn’t a beta at all. He was an Omega. One in distress.

“Guess you don’t like Luthor either.”

The man, the _Omega_ looked up at him. “The man is a menace. No matter what dirt is found on him, there is always some sort of deniable plausibility. He’s a criminal, but thus far no one has been able to put him behind bars. Not even Superman.”

Bruce wondered if there weren’t something _more_. He didn’t know if the bald-headed Alpha had done anything to Clark Kent, or not. “Did he ever… touch you?”

Azure eyes widened and Bruce cursed how hard he got just staring into them, “What!?” Clark shook his head. “No. Just _no_ . I don’t even want to _imagine_ that scenario,” he shuddered.

“Sorry. It was just the way you responded to his voice…”

“It’s not like that. He’s just a scoundrel that even our best reporters can’t get a handle on. Sure we write articles that stop some of his projects, but he always puts someone else under the bus, as if he didn’t know his employees were doing.”

He carefully sat beside the Omega. “I’m sure he’s hiding something here on this ship if what you’re implying is true.” And it was. He’d teamed up with Superman as Batman enough times to have realized a long time ago just how deviant Lex Luthor was.

This close to the Omega, who seemed rather tall for an Omega, another, sweeter scent hit his olfactory.

“Clark Kent?”

Clark looked up again, their eyes catching each other.

“Wh-what?”

“This may be a… _delicate_ matter… but are you going into estrus?”

He watched as the omega paled.

“Why didn’t you tell the person at the desk? They could have put you in with other omega’s. Or you could have gone home.” Which he couldn’t know, not with the ship away from the harbor.

“No one, but my parents know,” he whispered. 

Bruce almost hadn’t caught that. “Wait. No one? Not even your Alpha?”

He shook his head. “I don’t have one.”

“Why not? Or… are you waiting for Superman?” He couldn’t help his own pheromone leak. Competing with a superpowered Alpha was never any fun. It was one thing to team up together when the need arose to save the world, or stop a crime that neither could do on their own. It was quite something else when it involved a lovely beta or pretty omega.

Clark chuckled. “Superman? _No!_ He’s… he’s not my type.”

“No? Surely there’s _someone_ you like?” He had to talk to keep from inhaling as much of the Omega’s scent as he could. It was _almost_ intoxicating. Far more effective than Poison Ivy’s perfumes. Bruce was determined _not_ to just push the Omega down and take him as his baser needs demanded.

“M-maybe…”

“Who?”

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Clark muttered.

At least the man was talking to him and no longer glaring at him. Perhaps because he _wasn’t_ being a bastard and just taking, taking, _taking_ like so many Alpha’s did when they came into contact with an unclaimed omega.

“Well, as long as it isn’t The Joker or Lex Luthor, it couldn’t be _that_ crazy.”

Clark chuckled. “No way.”

“So, are you going to tell me?” He was ever so tempted to move his hand from his own leg to place on the omega’s thigh. To feel what he was like beneath those oversized pants.

“I guess I can tell you. Not like anything would come of it.”

“I’m waiting,” he wondered who it could be to capture the attention of so unusual an omega. After all most omega’s were so small and fragile. And since it wasn’t Superman, and surely not some villain, he couldn’t comprehend… “Is it Lois Lane?”

“Lois? No. She’s just my friend. We kissed once though, but there were no _sparks_.”

“And sparks are important?”

Clark nodded and stared down at his hands. “Yes.”

“You still haven’t told me who you like.” He reached up and caught the man by the chin and turned his head so that he couldn’t look away anymore.

“Oh. I like… Batman.”

His jaw nearly dropped. “Batman? Why would you like that vigilante?”

“He’s a hero. I don’t care if it's a different brand of justice, sometimes the system doesn’t work. I didn’t always agree with his methods, but there’d be more drugs and guns on the streets if not for him.”

“You’re not even a Gotham citizen. How do you know so much?” He frowned and wondered if this reporter _knew_ . But he couldn’t. He didn’t like Bruce Wayne. Or well _Brucie_. Which was his airheaded cover; to keep people from guessing the truth.

“I visit the city. Sometimes.”

“Never seen you there.”

“It’s a big city and I’m sure you’re busy at work or at one of your galas.”

He still hadn’t let go of his chin. He didn’t want to let go. Clark Kent smelled so good. Like fresh air and apple pie.

Unable to refrain any longer, he lowered his head. Caught the omega’s lips beneath his own.

Clark’s mouth opened beneath his on a gasp.

His own eyes narrowed into slits even as the omega’s eyes widened.

Bruce took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Slid the wet organ over Clark’s.

He watched his eyes. Saw them darken with confusion, followed by anger, and then something else. _Desire_ . _Need_. Heard the needy whine of the omega as his cock strained against the zip of his trousers.

Their tongues slipped and slid around each other. Twisted one way and then back the other.

Saliva accumulated and dribbled down Clark’s chin and from the corners of his mouth.

Bruce lifted his head to gaze down at darkened eyes, widened pupils, red wet swollen lips, red dusted cheeks, glasses askew, and mussed dark hair.

“You’re beautiful, _Clark_ , but I don’t want to take advantage.” He’d already stolen a kiss. But to go beyond that, _no_ . He was _more_ than his base Alpha instincts that so many said was just a natural part of the Alpha-omega dynamic.

“You’re nicer than I thought you’d be,” Clark murmured and reached for a tissue on the bed stand to wipe his mouth with.

Bruce had to keep from growling. He’d quite enjoyed the _look_.

“I _am_ nice, aren’t I?”

“Not many Alpha’s would give an omega a choice… and you’re always leaving behind a trail of broken hearts.”

“I already said why. And sure, with your scent it’s a little _difficult_ to keep my hands to myself, but I can manage it.” It would be hard, but surely he wouldn’t be driven to doing something he’d sworn to never do. Take advantage of an omega in heat.

Clark Kent didn’t even like _him_. Well, he did, but he had no idea that the man behind the Batman mask had kissed him. And there was no way he could let a reporter know his identity. Like so many reporters before, they’d take secret knowledge and run with it, for a story.

If only the pretty omega hadn’t been a reporter he could have given it more thought. Maybe tell him in the future. But it was always a dangerous path to walk when dating a reporter. Did he want to date the man? Had he even before this revelation?

* * *

Clark was honestly shocked that Bruce ‘ _Brucie’_ Wayne, of all people was being a gentleman. Well, _somewhat_ a gentleman. The Alpha had still taken a kiss without asking. Of course, he hadn’t pushed him away or tried to get out of that firm grip.

Unlike human omega’s, he didn’t get so weak. He did lose his powers as if he were under a red sun. At least it didn’t make him feel nauseous and dizzy like green kryptonite.

He blinked when he realized he didn’t want the man to keep his hands to himself. It wasn’t as if he’d ever know who Batman was. He didn’t even think that Alpha had any interest in _anyone_. Not that he didn’t keep asking him about his relationship with Lois Lane. But Batman had never pursued a relationship with anyone, as far as he was aware.

Robin and Batgirl never told him anything either when he tried to get information about Batman’s personal life. Even if he wasn’t asking for names.

“I… like your hands,” he pressed his forehead against the Alphas. “And… I’m tired of taking care of my heats on my own.”

“You want me to help?” Bruce Wayne asked, astonishment clear in his voice as his eyes widened just a fraction.

“Only if you want to.”

The man chuckled. “Oh, I want to. You have no idea _how_ much.”

This was _probably_ a bad idea, Clark thought to himself, but he’d waited so long; _so_ long. He was tired of waiting. Sick of taking care of his heats all on his own. What he’d said to the billionaire playboy was the truth. And with the secrets he himself had to keep, he didn’t think it wise to enter a relationship, much as it pained him. Ergo, one-night stands or short-term no-strings-attached involvement would just have to do. Not that he wanted to make a habit of it. Yet he figured it was better than those _clinics_.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as those steely blue eyes darkened. Felt his body grow hot as slick gushed, wetting the back of his slacks.

Bruce growled and pushed him down by the shoulders. His body covering his own as the man’s mouth descended on his for the second time that late afternoon.

His hands, fingers slightly shaking, found their way around to the back of Bruce’s neck. Fingers entangled in the short dark tresses, soft to the touch.

Clark’s mouth parted beneath Bruce’s. His own tongue darting playfully over the Alpha’s lower lip before sneaking back into the cavern of his own mouth. The Alpha’s tongue followed the omega’s.

Their thighs brushed and their straining clothed cocks rubbed against each other causing both to moan in pleasure.

Clark’s fingers found the knot in Bruce’s tie and undid it, and held the strip of silk over the edge of the bed. He let it drop to the floor as Bruce’s hands found the edges of his shirt and ripped down the middle.

“Impatient, aren’t we, Alpha?” He chuckled and was glad he hadn’t been wearing his S-shield suit beneath or one of his more expensive articles of clothing. On his salary, he could only afford so much.

“Hnn, your scent is driving me mad with lust, little omega.”

“I’m far from _little_ , Alpha.” They were of a similar build and height. His muscles came naturally, but Bruce’s - which he found surprising that he had them at all - came from hard work and hours of sweat.

Bruce had his hands down his pants, having quickly divested with his fly. “Oh, I can _feel_ that. Mhn, makes me wonder how you presented as an omega, but I’m not complaining.” He shimmied down, pulling Clark’s pant legs down until his cock was free of its confines.

Clark watched and then groaned as the Alpha lowered his head to wrap his lips around the head of his cock.

When Bruce’s tongue rolled against his frenulum his body shuddered and he tossed back his head. “Oh, skies above, please Alpha,” he whimpered with mounting need. He’d _never_ felt like this, but instead of touching him where he needed it most, Bruce took his length down his throat.

He couldn’t hold back the cry and was too late to cover his mouth to keep the sound from escaping to echo against the walls of the cabin.

Moving his free hand, he grasped a handful of dark hair. 

Bruce grabbed his hand and extracted it. Pressed his hand down and growled around his cock. A warning that had his body near arching off the mattress.

Then the man began _bobbing_ his head. Up and down. Up and down. His tongue on the upward pull swiped against a rigid vein.

Clark practically sobbed, moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes due to the sensory overload. Just because he didn’t have his powers during so _vital_ a time, didn’t mean he couldn’t _feel_ . With or without them, he was sure he’d feel just as sensitive as in that moment. _Overpowered_ by the gorgeous Alpha sucking on his cock.

His eyes closed as Bruce’s tongue pressed against the slit of his cock where precome leaked with every twitch of pleasure.

With an echoing pop, the Alpha released his hardened length from his mouth.

Clark shuddered at the raw passion in the man’s gaze. Gulped when one of Bruce’s hands grabbed first one wrist and moved his arm to position it above his head followed by the other.

“Keep them there, Clark,” he growled the command. “Be a good omega.”

He _could_ be good. At least he still knew his name. Bruce Wayne wasn’t just calling him omega, as if just any omega would do.

Clark’s thoughts were drawn away from thinking too much on why that mattered to him when he heard the rip of fabric. Then the pull of his slacks.

Soon, he wore nothing, not even his undergarments.

He felt more slick running from his ass, where he felt an aching _need_ unlike how it had ever felt before. As if his body thrummed with excitement and anticipation, _knowing_ that for once there was an Alpha and not just some little toy to take the edge off.

Heat pooled in his abdomen as Bruce pulled down the zipper of his own dress pants.

His eyes widened at the sight of the Alpha’s cock. It was a little longer than his own but definitely _thicker_. He wasn’t sure if one of his fists would fit around Bruce’s girth.

While he longed to touch, his body had other ideas as the Alpha’s pheromones mingled in the air of the room with his own. His heat wasn’t due until evening, but with the Alpha no longer trying to restrain his scent, he groaned as he felt his body growing _needier_.

Turning over, he removed his glasses, set them aside, and lifted his ass up.

“You’re such a needy bitch in heat presenting to me, aren’t you, Clark?”

His face heated, but while he felt a slight embarrassment, the words just went straight to his cock, balls, and caused more slick to dribble between the cheeks of his ass.

“Nnhn, yes, Bruce, yes Alpha. Please.” His body felt shaky and he heard the bed creak as Bruce, still wearing his slacks and unbuttoned shirt knelt behind him.

Behind him, the Alpha groaned. “Fuck. Love it when you beg, pretty omega.”

It was _odd_ to hear himself called pretty. Unless someone commented on his eyes and that was rare due to the glasses skewing everything. 

Wanting to please the Alpha, he whimpered and whined, becoming a bundle of need and pleasure alone as the seconds ticked on by.

“Please Bruce, I need you. Need your cock inside me.” He groaned. “Please, please, knot me, Alpha.” He sobbed the words against the pillow as saliva dribbled down one corner of his mouth, dampening the pillow and part of his cheek.

Bruce growled and groaned. His hands found purchase on Clark’s hips.

“Fuck. I wanted to eat you out first, but… you beg so prettily, I won’t deny you. _Can’t_ deny you.” 

Clark tensed as he felt the head of Bruce’s cock against his virgin hole and thanked Rao that he was an omega and didn’t need the usual prep that a beta did.

“Ahn!” He cried out and closed his eyes, fingers gripping the bed sheets tight.

At least, Bruce had _some_ restraint. A blessing in disguise perhaps, but also _maddening_ as the man slowly slid into him inch by inch.

He whimpered at the sting, the Alpha longer and thicker than his typical toys, and his own fingers.

His cock and balls felt heavy as Bruce’s balls hit up against his ass once he was fully seated inside him. 

“So big, so deep,” he moaned.

“You’re so fucking tight. How often did you say you did this?”

He didn’t reply, he couldn’t formulate a response, too lost to sensation.

Not even Bruce himself stopped to wait for a response. Instead, he began to pull out only to thrust back in once only an inch or two remained.

The steady pace he set soon wasn’t enough.

“Bruce, harder, please. I _need_ it.” He _ached_. He wasn’t sure what it was he was missing, but something definitely was.

Bruce grunted and picked up the pace. One hand on one of Clark’s hips, the other moved to brush up and down his back.

Those fingertips felt so warm, and their calluses caused shivers of pleasure to wrack through him. His body, of its own accord, began thrusting back against Bruce, only for the Alpha to press his hand down on the back of his neck to hold him in place.

The Alpha’s breathing, like his own, had grown ragged and raspy.

“ _Please_ ,” Clark cried out, _desperate_ for whatever it was that was missing. Assumed that _he_ would know what he needed, but couldn’t quite figure out.

Then Bruce shifted inside him and his own eyes closed. Slammed his cock back in hard and deep and rubbed against that _spot_ that sent phosphorones bursting against the back of his lids.

Clark’s mouth parted on a loud moan, almost like a scream.

The Alpha chuckled, “Keep that up and our shipmates will wonder what’s going on.”

He didn’t care. Not then. Not at the moment. He couldn’t stop the sounds, even muffled as some of his moans, groans, and other naughty sounds were whenever he turned his head against the pillow.

Clark couldn’t remember when he’d been so hard, his balls so heavy, his cock so on the edge between pleasure and pain. Couldn’t even recall when he’d felt quite so much slick. It was all the Alpha’s fault. His scent, his presence, his rakish good looks.

He whimpered aloud as Bruce thrust into him again, but this time the Alpha didn’t pull out. And he learned it had to be because he couldn’t. Not after he felt the swell of the Alpha’s cock forming a knot. Thicker than any toy that had been designed for lonely omega’s not ready for an Alpha or whose Alpha couldn’t be there for them right away.

“Oh. Hngh.” He couldn’t find the words right then as Bruce’s knot stretched his insides more than they’d ever been stretched. To a point, it began to hurt and he cried into the pillow.

Clark felt Bruce’s fingers against his back, rubbing him there in soothing circles while another hand reached around beneath him. Took hold of his cock and began to stroke him.

Tossing his head back, their cheeks brushed with Bruce’s chin over his shoulder. Warm breath mingled as Clark panted and moaned.

His body shuddered as he came, spurts of cum splashed against his lower torso, abdomen, Bruce’s hand, and the sheets below.

Clark’s entire body flushed as Bruce growled and nipped at the flesh where his shoulder met his neck. While the Alpha’s knot remained swelled inside him, he felt Bruce’s cum flood his ass, warm and wet.

They both fell silent when someone threw something against the wall on the other side.

Bruce chuckled. “Guess someone’s jealous.”

Clark, recalling who was in the other room, buried his face against his forearm. “Ugh. Don’t even want to _think_ about it.”

“How about I distract you from those thoughts, Clark?” Bruce practically purred against his ear and although his knot was still swelled his fingers teased him. Fingers which found their way to Clark’s nipples.

He yelped with shocked pain-pleasure, ever so sensitive there, especially during estrus.

His nipples had begun to swell just a little. And unlike many, if not all _human_ omega’s, milk dribbled from his. Face flushed, he groaned. He’d hoped that it would be one of those heats that it didn’t happen. No such luck.

Bruce pulled his hand back and Clark heard him hum. The suctioning sound had him turn his head and out the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Bruce sucking on the tip of his finger.

“Oh skies above,” he groaned, shaking his head.

“You have a kid?”

“No. My bodies just a little bit… different.” He hoped Bruce didn’t ask any more questions. Maybe he’d leave it alone and put it down to exactly that. There were always humans with something that made them different, whether physical or not.

“Hnn, but you _do_ taste good. Once my knot goes down I’m just going to have to lick you _everywhere_.”

Oh, Rao, he was already getting hard again and couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his lips.

* * *

As the afternoon progressed to evening, and the evening to night, Bruce licked his lips and pulled out of the tired omega whom he’d knotted for the sixth time that day. He was fucking delicious and if he weren’t a reporter he’d be tempted to claim him for his own.

If he didn’t have his mission, it wouldn’t matter quite so much.

Too bad Clark Kent was unlikely to consider a shift in careers. The man, as the day had worn on, had also pointed out that he was not about to leave Metropolis for anyone. Which had him wondering, _again_ , if Superman wasn't who he was really waiting for.

Now with dinner out of the way - they’d had it served to the room two hours ago, just before they’d gone another round - he carefully removed himself from the bed.

As much as he hated leaving the omega, there were other matters to attend to. Like finding out whatever the hell Lex Luthor was hiding down below on the ship.

After a quick shower, he dressed in his Batsuit and exited the room via a window. He’d made sure that there were windows large enough to fit through when he’d bought tickets for his own room. Not many rooms other than a few suites onboard had so big a window.

Shooting his grapple gun he used the strong wire to descend lower. Where there were a few small dark windows. He quirked a brow when he detected lead. He knew what the stuff looked like and with it there realized that Lex Luthor was well and truly up to something.

But he couldn’t call on Superman and he didn’t want to either. The less time Superman spent time around Clark Kent, the better. He didn’t like the other Alpha in his city without permission and he found he liked it even less that he might be a romantic rival for the attention of one very gorgeous if unusual, omega.

Holding onto the grapple with one hand and his feet, he opened up a compartment of his utility belt and pulled out a glass and lead cutter.

Superman could just punch through, but sometimes these matters called for delicacy and the superhero in bright colors didn’t always deliver that. Which the Kryptonian wouldn’t want, nor would Batman himself. Not when it might cause the boat to take on water.

Once he had a good-sized hole made, he put his tool back into his belt and took something else out. A tiny bug with a hidden camera that could see from most, if not all angles. 

Tossing the small device inside, he covered the window up with a spare cloth and then climbed back up to the window of the bathroom he’d just been in.

Whatever Lex Luthor was hiding he’d soon find out. Then he could formulate a plan to put a stop to whatever ridiculous scheme he’d come up with.

Hearing the omega in the other room he quickly changed back into a robe and tucked away his suit in his bags.

With a smirk, he walked back out into the bedroom. “How are you feeling, Clark?”

“Debauched,” his face turned an attractive red, “dehydrated, and in need of a bath.”

“I’ll get out some water and run a bath. I just took a shower, but if I join you I doubt you’d get far with cleaning up.”

“Thank you, Bruce. You’re a… _good_ Alpha.”

“You sound stunned by that.”

“Honestly… I am stunned.”

“You can’t believe everything you read.” He pointed out as he opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a couple of cold bottles of water. Most of it wasn’t true and a lot of what was true was just a ruse. A cover story so that no one could put two and two together.

He placed one of the bottles in Clark’s hand.

“Right. Not every reporter or newspaper is as honest as The Daily Planet.” Clark murmured and twisted the lid off and drank half the bottle in one fell swoop.

“Is the Daily Planet really _that_ honest?”

“Why’d ya buy it, if ya didn’t think it were honest?” He didn’t realize he’d slipped into his midwestern accent.

Bruce blinked. “Damn, Clark, if you’d talked like that from the start I might have cum in my pants.”

Alarmed he lifted his head.

Bruce grinned. “I like the accent, makes me think of sunshine, fresh air, and grass for miles.”

“Mhmn, more like corn stalks for miles.” He took a slow sip from what remained in the bottle.

“I’d love to see that.” He cursed himself for even mentioning it. This couldn’t go anywhere. Not with secrets hanging between them, or Clark’s current occupation.

“Well, if you’re ever down in Kansas, ya should visit Smallville. Martha Kent would put ya up for a night or two if she knew ya were comin’, long as I let her know.”

The name Martha cuts through his thoughts like a knife through butter. His hands curled into fists and his face grew white. His breath was unsteady as he gasped before his eyes pearls fall and bounce against the pavement. Bodies fall, sightless eyes and pools of blood.

“Bruce!?” A voice calls out to him, filled with alarm.

He shakes his head, brought back to the present. He blinks. “Sorry.”

“Are ya okay, Bruce?”

“Y-yeah.” He’d shown him a weakness. Instead of thinking about how he couldn’t be found weak in front of a reporter, he thinks instead he shouldn’t have given into his weakness in front of an omega. Not as an Alpha.

“Are ya sure? I don’ mean to pry, but what was that about?”

Taking a shaky breath, he reminds himself that people already know about what happened in the past. “A flash of memory. My mother’s name… was…,” he can’t quite bring himself to say it.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry that you were triggered…”

He shook his head. “It’s fine, Clark. Now that I know, I’ll be more prepared.” Then he remembers. “Your mother’s alive?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. So is my Pa, but he’s got a weak heart. They weren’t very young when they adopted me.”

“I see,” he nodded and thought that he should find a way to help the Kent’s. Maybe there was something Wayne Biotech or one of the other departments could help.

He’d barely known Clark Kent for very long, but he already wanted to keep him. Make him his. Place a claiming bite right along his shoulder and neck. His canines _itch_ . But it’d never work out. No relationship ever did. They either left him, or they turned out to be _villainous_.

There’s also the matter of his scent. He smells so _right_ , unlike anyone he’d met before him. Someone he doesn’t want to let go. When he thought Lois Lane and Superman might have a thing, he hadn’t felt torn up about it. Not at all. But the thought of the Kryptonian even so much as touching a hair on the head of Clark Kent nearly makes him see red.

It’s that which makes him come to a decision. One which was the _opposite_ of what he’d had planned.

“I’d rather visit Kansas with you.”

Clark coughed and slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You… I thought…”

“You thought this was just for the duration of your heat. That was… what I initially planned on, too. I can’t leave Gotham, you won’t leave Metropolis. Your _career_ is one that puts me a bit on edge, but I shouldn’t let _a few reporters_ I’ve known in the past make me think you’re all of the same ilk.”

Clark blinked behind the lenses of his glasses. He cocked his head and appeared to think it over.

“I… guess… we could give it a whirl. And I promise not to write stories about you. Besides that isn’t _ethical_ , to write about someone that one is seeing.”

“Not everyone has seen it that way.” Bruce pointed out, but grins like a cat that had gotten the canary, or a bat who’d found a tasty treat.

Clark shifted closer to him. He placed the bottle of water down and rested his head upon the Alpha’s shoulder.

Bruce wondered what he’d gotten himself into, but couldn’t bring himself to take it back. If he doesn’t at least _try_ he might just lose any chance he’ll ever have. He’s surprised that the omega was going to allow him to court him considering he wouldn’t leave Metropolis and as far as he was aware, the only thing there were two alphas. The cape-wearing superhero and the bald-headed unscrupulous businessman. And he already knew that Clark Kent would _never_ go for the latter. The former, however, that was an altogether different matter, no matter what the man had said earlier.

“Let’s get you in that bath.”

“Mhn. Then we can make a mess of each other and the clean sheets again, is that it?”

“Only if you’re willing, Clark.”

Clark moaned against his ear as he was lifted into Bruce’s arms, Clark’s own around Bruce’s neck. “Oh, I’ll be _very_ willing, Bruce. But I feel all sticky thanks to you and it would be nice to feel clean, if only for a short while.”

Bruce groaned when he felt the little tease nip his ear before lowering him into the tub. “You’re one naughty omega, do you know that? Maybe I’ll spank you, get you so hard, and then deny you any orgasm for the rest of the night.”

* * *

On the third day, Clark awoke, sticky, but no longer hot and sweaty. The aches in his limbs, and muscles he hadn’t realized he had begun to fade.

He blinked as he focused his gaze after noticing he saw outside the wall into the hall.

His brows furrowed as he sat up, hearing voices from the room next door.

“ _Is the bomb ready, Mercy?”_

_“Yes, boss, it is.”_

_“Good. Then we just have to call a helicopter. Once Bruce Wayne is dead I can buy out his business since there won’t be any Wayne’s_ left.”

Clark gulped. Lifted his head and glanced down at the sheets beside him under which Bruce slept. At least they each had a separate blanket because the Alpha was definitely a blanket hog!

“Bruce…” he murmured.

“Hnn.”

“Lex Luthor… might have planted a bomb somewhere.” He couldn’t _not_ warn someone.

Bruce sat up in bed, tossed the blanket aside and stared at him.

“How do you know? Do you _really_ know?”

“I… overheard him talking to his bodyguard. These walls _are_ a bit thin.” The walls of a ship’s interior were never as thick as some houses. As long as the ship was sturdy where it needed to be, all the better.

“Fuck!” Bruce stood up and paced the room. “Go tell the Captain…”

“What if the Captain is working for Luthor?”

“I’ll call the mainland, get a rescue team here.”

Clark nodded. “Okay. I’m going to shower and get changed. We can’t… act irrationally. Don’t want him to get wind that anyone knows. If he does have a bomb like I heard, he might set it off.”

Bruce is distracted by his outward call and so Clark took the opportunity to shower, and change - his Superman suit beneath his clothes. With daylight, he can’t be seen in it anywhere onboard. But he listened for the sound of a bomb.

Sure, he didn’t hear one. It only meant it hadn’t been set off yet. It wasn’t even on and counting down however long it was supposed to take. No doubt long enough that Lex Luthor himself could escape.

If only Luthor’s room wasn’t wrapped in lead foil. Then he could _see_ just what he was up to and if the bomb were in his room.

Bruce hung up his phone with whomever he’d called.

“Where are you going, Clark?”

“I’m going to take a walk around the ship. It’s been a few days since I left this room, Bruce.” Which wasn’t a lie. He needed to stretch his legs and let his powers settle down again.

“Not with a _bomb_ , or whatever Lex Luthor has planned for this ship.”

Maybe it was better to keep Bruce with him. After all, it sounded like he was the man’s target. “You can come with me, but I am taking a walk. You’re just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not the usual obedient omega that every Alpha seems to want.” Which was perhaps _another_ reason he hadn’t given in to his bodies longing for an Alpha before.

“I never said I wanted an obedient omega, I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

He quirked a brow. “I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time. I’ll be fine.” Unless Kryptonite was involved. Then he might not be so fine. But he couldn’t tell Bruce that. He was a civilian. And their relationship, whatever it was, was very new and therefore fragile. Some secrets he just couldn’t divulge unless there was some permanency.

Bruce sighed. “If you insist, I’ll go with you. I don’t trust Lex Luthor or his bodyguard.”

“Nor do I,” not with everything he knew about them and everything they’d done.

Bruce, after a quick shower, took Clark’s hand in his and they stepped outside into the hall.

Clark listened for the ticking of a bomb. He couldn’t _see_ through lead, but he could hear and scent.

They walked to the lower part of the ship, one story above the hidden part of the ship below them.

Clark stopped dead in his tracks as anguished hoarse cries echoed from below.

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “Clark?”

He lowered himself to the floor and pressed his ear down.

Bruce, without question, followed suit. His eyes widened. “Damn it, he’s experimenting on _people_.”

Clark gave a grave nod. “He’s planning to blow the ship up to hide the evidence. Either he got what he needed, or his experiments are a bust. We should head back and get ahold of Superman,” his alter ego would be able to deal with it. He could find the bomb and get rid of it. Pick up the boat if need be.

Bruce frowned. “What about Batman?”

“He can’t fly.”

“He’s got a plane.”

“The Batplane can’t fly at supersonic speed.”

“How would you know?”

He opened his mouth and closed it. Shook his head. “No plane can fly _that_ fast.” That at least appears to satisfy him.

“You _really_ do like Superman, don’t you?”

“Bruce Wayne, are you _jealous_!?” He can hardly believe it. He couldn’t recall there ever being any reports of jealousy or possessiveness. It was maybe a teeny tiny bit hot.

Bruce crossed his arms, “Do I have reason to be?”

Okay, maybe more than a little bit hot. Maybe a lot hot. Very hot.

“No. I’m not about to swoon for Superman. He’s just… he’s helpful.”

“And Batman isn’t?”

“Should _I_ be jealous?”

Bruce’s eyes widened and then he chuckled, “No. But what if there’s kryptonite?”

He paled at the very thought of it. Knowing Luthor, if he did have any, it would be the worst kind. The green kind.

“I guess Superman and Batman could team up, but I heard they didn’t do that.” He knew they didn’t. _Usually_. Batman was a very territorial vigilante. And he worked differently than Superman himself. Sure they grudgingly respected each other, even if they didn’t agree with each other’s way of doling out justice.

Bruce grunted. “I’m sure Batman could do this on his own. I doubt they’ll work together.”

“We don’t have _time_ to debate this, Bruce. At least Superman can hear it when someone says, _Help! Superman!_ How does one get into contact with The Bat?” He knew he could with their communicators. It was the one concession his grudging ally had eventually come around to.

Bruce nodded. “Fine. Superman should have heard you already, right? If he can’t find Batman, I’ll just have someone turn on the Bat-signal in Gotham and get word to him.”

Clark blinked and watched him walk back into their shared cabin.

With no one in sight, he swiftly changed. He couldn’t wait around for Batman to show up. Nor did he feel he had time to go snag the other hero.

Floating down the hall, he listened into Lex Luthor’s room. There was still no ticking sound, but he couldn’t see beyond the foil.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the elbow and whirled him around.

“Where’s Kent!?” The Bat glowered at him.

He blinked. “I assume in his room.”

“No.”

“We’ll have to find him later… but how _did_ you get here so quickly?” He frowned. It didn’t make sense. Except for the _scent_. The scent that made him weak in the knees, even when he had his powers.

He watched Batman’s grimace deepen as he inhaled. “Fresh country air and apple pie…” He shook his head and growled, “Did you _touch_ him!?” He stepped closer as if he’d forgotten just who he was dealing with.

“This is _no time_ to throw a fit! Pull yourself together!” He was Bruce, he had to be. With that scent and how quick Batman had shown up, there was no way he wasn’t him.

Then he heard the ticking. “The bomb’s been set. It’s inside,” he tilted his head to the door.

He broke free of Batman’s grip and glower. Broke the door down and rushed inside. Groaned as he felt perspiration form on his forehead and his body grow weak from something altogether different than the scent of Bruce Wayne, or his earlier heat. It made him fall to his knees with a grunt.

Batman grumbled, “Idiot!” He jumped over Superman and tossed a couple of Batarangs. One took out the gun in Mercy’s hands and the other wrapped around Lex Luthor.

Superman crawled to where the bomb was. Took out a piece of lead foil hidden in a pocket of his cape. Wrapped it around the deadly green kryptonite and heaved a sigh of relief. At least knowing Batman and not being his enemy came in handy for _something._

There was the sound of sirens and helicopters. Most likely Batman’s, and maybe a police helicopter.

“This time, _Luthor_ , you’re not getting away with your crimes.”

“There’s no evidence. Other than that _someone_ planted a bomb _in my room_ to assassinate me. Maybe it was even you, Superman. Or one of my business rivals. Bruce Wayne happens to be on this cruise after all.”

Superman frowned. “Bruce Wayne doesn’t kill people,” if Batman didn’t, then neither did Bruce, surely.

“You won’t find my fingerprints, nor any part of my DNA on that bomb. Which is ticking away.”

Superman stared at the wires. Used his heat vision to cut through each one at the same time. The counter stopped, the ticking stopped. He pulled it apart piece by piece even as Lex Luthor watched on with angered fascination.

“There’s still the matter of the people in the hidden floor of this ship.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve never been on any floor but this one and above.”

Mercy nodded, glowering at both him and Batman.

What would Batman _do_ once he realized who he was? Did he even _dare_ tell him? The guy barely tolerated him as Superman. Maybe he should call off whatever they’d started before it got to a point where it might break his heart.

His chest ached and he lifted his hand to rub over the spot with a frown. He didn’t usually feel _pain_ when he had his full powers back. But, he didn’t think it was a truly physical pain.

Boots stormed the hall and into the room.

Batman backed away once the police officers had Lex Luthor and Mercy in custody.

There were other officers who’d found the lower floor and brought up people who’d been experimented on. They looked so haggard, weak, ill, as if they might die. Some had missing limbs, or an eye, or recent burns that had begun to scar over.

One of the scientists spoke up, “I… I’d be w-willing to testify ag-against him.”

“She’s going to need protection,” Batman whispered.

Superman nodded. “Martian Manhunter and Hal should be able to help her with a new identity until trial.”

“It looks like Lex Luthor might finally be put where he belongs.”

“Just hope he can’t talk his way out of it this time. Or make an escape,” not that he’d be able to return to his business if he did escape. No, making sure he was sentenced first was important.

“Now, since that is out of the way, _where_ is Clark Kent?”

Knowing who was behind that mask, he took a few steps back until his back was flush against the wall.

“H-he’s safe! I’ve got to go. I’m sure you can find him yourself.” He stepped away and then stilled. He couldn’t just fly away. That would be suspicious when the ship docked and Clark Kent wasn’t on it.

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Glared up at Batman who held a tiny shard of kryptonite in his gauntlet. Of _course_. He’d forgotten he kept that on his person in case of someone finding a way to control him.

“Batman! You have no excuse to use that here and now.”

“But I do. I want to know where Clark Kent is.”

“Why!?”

“It’s… he’s important. And I don’t appreciate you just barging in and _taking_ him.”

“I didn’t take him.”

“His scent is all over you!”

He looked around, worried that someone might hear. “Can we discuss this somewhere more private?”

“Fine!” But he didn’t put the kryptonite away.

Superman stood up and on shaky legs followed him into the cabin where Batman slammed the door shut. Once inside he managed to find his way to the bed and sank down on the edge of the mattress.

Batman slammed the door closed.

Superman’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He… had to tell him.

“Ya know, there might be a reason yer not thinkin’ bout as to why I smell just like ‘im. Same reason ya smell just like Bruce Wayne,” He lapsed into an accent that Superman had _never_ been heard spouting. Had he still been in heat he might not have caught the underlying scent that Batman tried to conceal. But his Kryptonian senses were still stronger than that of humans, be they Alpha, beta, or omega.

Batman had been walking toward him, cape billowing behind him. But with his words, he stilled. Stared down at him, lips slightly parted.

“ _Clark!?”_

His face heated as he gave a small nod. “Yeah. This is awkward.”

“You’re an omega… _Superman_ is an omega?”

“Shh! Dun need th’ whole world to know. And can ya put that away?” He frowned, glaring pointedly at the kryptonite.

Batman blinked then quickly placed it back in its lead encasing and inside the utility belt.

Still dizzy, he laid back against the pillows. “I’ll change in a moment.”

Batman sat down beside him, quiet and lost in thought.

Superman could hardly blame him. It was a _big_ revelation. As big as Batman being Bruce Wayne. As huge as Superman being a mild-mannered reporter. Actually, it was probably bigger than both combined. Superman being an omega. Something that no one would have expected which was just how he liked it. That way the villains didn’t try and claim him so they could control him. Not that any claim on him would be permanent if he didn’t want it. Like he wanted Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Batman could not _believe_ it. His rival-slash-ally wasn’t an Alpha at all. But a pretty omega. Of course, Superman wasn’t from Earth originally. He didn’t look like the typical omega. But there were always outliers. For all his detective skills this was one thing he definitely had not foreseen.

Then again, omega’s were getting better and better at hiding that they were omega. Who could blame them with how some Alpha’s acted around them or thought about them? He certainly didn’t.

He paled at the idea of Lex Luthor learning of this. One of Superman’s _worst_ enemies.

“I hope Lex Luthor is put away for a good long while.”

Superman chuckled. “Me too, but I don’t hold out too much hope there.”

He quirked a brow underneath his cowl. “I thought you were all about hope.”

“Ya, well, there’re some things that I’m skeptical about. _Luthor_ has got away scot-free too many times for me to hope in his case. Not that I don’t, I just know there’s a possibility he’ll get away. Again. Like usual.”

He began to remove his suit. Felt those beautiful otherworldly blue eyes on him.

“If you keep staring at me, I might just ravish you.”

He grinned at him from where he lay on the bed. “Wouldn’t tha’ make a sight, Batman mounting Superman.” His face reddened. “But that’s something tha’ should wait for somewhere tha’ offers more privacy.”

“The Manor,” he couldn’t help but offer. “At least now I know _why_ you won’t leave Metropolis.”

“Ya never know. I could. It’s close to Gotham and it’s an easy enough commute. It’s my other job I can’t just walk away from. Plus, there’s this guy that dresses up as a Bat that don’t like me poking around.”

“Hnn. There is that, but Wayne annoyingly enough would love a visit from a certain Metropolis reporter.”

Superman got up with a chuckle and quickly changed from his bright colors to a pair of jeans, and a red plaid shirt of all things. The S-curl disappeared and the glasses reappeared.

“How does that even work?” He frowned at the glasses as he finished getting off the rest of his bat-suit and grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants.

“It just does. People have doppelgangers and if one changes their demeanor and how they carry themselves, it’s not too hard to get away with it. Plus as Superman, I vibrate even if one can’t see it, so nothing can be used to find me by my facial features.”

“Smart.”

“Useful.”

He was surprised that he still found Clark Kent so fuckable. He was Superman! The most powerful being in the world.

“How can I claim you when you’re invulnerable?”

Blue eyes hidden behind the glasses blinked. “You want to claim me?”

“It’s a little early, but, yes, in the future I think I’d very much like to.”

“We-ell, ya see, I lose my powers when I’m in heat, so ya coulda claimed me the past few days.”

“You… lose your powers?” That was not good. Not good at all. He could be _hurt_. The world could need him and he’d be out-of-commission, because of his heat. What if Clark Kent, Superman, went into heat when the world needed its heroes. He, as Batman, wouldn’t be able to stay with him, because they’d already be down a man.

“Yeah.”

“That’s why you couldn’t show up to the last league meeting.” It had been unusual for Superman to miss out on a meeting. Unless there was a world emergency.

“Well, only my parents, Lois Lane, and now you know that Clark Kent isn’t a beta and Superman isn’t an Alpha.”

“I should meet your parents, Clark. Before I place a claim on you. Would you even _want_ me to claim you?” His teeth still itched to sink into his flesh. Not that he could at that moment and he wasn’t willing to use the kryptonite to weaken him enough so that he could, but during one of his heats? If he let him he’d lay claim to him.

He watched Clark Kent, Superman, omega, shift on the bed.

“What’s the matter, Clark?”

“Just hearing ya talking bout claiming me is making’ me hard!” He frowned up at him.

Bruce smirked. “Oh? Do you want me to do something about that?”

“Yes! _Please_ , Bruce.”

In front of the powerful omega he dropped to his knees. Undid Clark’s fly and reached inside to stroke his cock. “You’re so hard, Clark, and so wet,” his thumb brushed over the head of Clark’s cock where precome leaked.

“Nnngh, Bruce!” Clark moaned his name, shuddering in pleasured need at his touch.

“That’s it, pretty omega, let me hear you.”

He felt Clark’s cock thrusting into his fist, over and over. Precome slicking over his palm, allowing for better friction.

Bruce _wanted_ to be balls deep inside him, but they’d soon be at the shore, the cruise cut short thanks to _Luthor_ and his horrid plans.

“Hah. Ahn! Oh… nnngh… B-bruce!” Clark cried out, head tossed back as he grew lost in ecstasy.

“You’re a beautiful sight to behold,” he groaned. After they got off the ship he’d have to deal with his own needs. Wished they had more time, but the officers would want statements and the press would be all over the place.

“P-please, Alpha, can I come?” Clark tilted his head forward and met his upward gaze. His words and his eyes each sent a shockwave of pleasure through him where it all added to his cocks hardened state. It could wait. Would _have_ to wait.

“Yes, Clark, come for your Alpha, like a good omega.”

Clark’s body shook in his hold as he came fast and hard.

Bruce felt his hand slick with the warmth of Clark’s ejaculate. Tasted it on his lips and felt the spatter on his chin, cheeks, even his forehead.

Clark blinked down at him, biting into his lower lip.

“Clean it all off, Clark,” he smirked, “you’re a good omega, aren’t you?” He asked, tone playful as he ran the tips of his fingers underneath Clark’s plaid shirt.

Clark giggled, “Stop tickling me!” He moved to swipe his tongue over Bruce’s forehead, down each cheek and then paused over his lips.

“You’re ticklish?” He arched a brow. Something else few knew he assumed.

“Ugh, don’t use it against me, please.”

“I don’t intend to, but it does… give me… _ideas_ . If you’re _interested_.”

Clark wriggled where he sat and shivered. “You’re _insatiable_.”

“Only with _you_.”

He blinked. “Really?”

“It would appear to be the case. If we’re walking - or flying - down this road, Alfred, Robin, and Batgirl all know my identity.”

“You trust them that much?”

“I couldn’t do this without Alfred, I think. Well, I could, but I never had to before.”

“I’d like to tell him myself. I don’t know about telling Robin, or Batgirl yet.”

“So, just Alfred, for now?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah…”

Hearing the sounds outside their room he sighed. “We better get washed up, make sure all of our secrets are hidden and then get topside.”

“Yeah…”

“After… would you come to my place? You’ve still got a few days.”

“I’d be happy too, as long as you don’t mind visiting Smallville with me for at least a day.”

“We’re not telling your parents.”

“Oh… that’s fine.”

“I might tell them myself if you ever allow me to claim you, or I get to know them that well.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he smiled. “That’s understandable.” He wrapped his arms around Bruce in a tight hug before they both got up.

Once in the shower, Bruce had to refrain from _touching_ , _nibbling, kissing_. He knew if he started they’d never get out of the room. And people were waiting for him in Gotham.

Still, his eyes fell to Clark’s cock. He licked his lips. “I have to say, you’re well endowed.” His gaze trailed up as Clark’s body grew flush.

“I hope you’re not intimidated.”

“Far from it. Being an Alpha I’ve only ever topped, but I could see us _experimenting_ a little from time to time if you’re interested in _that_.”

Clark’s eyes widened. “Wh-what? You… you’d be _okay_ with that?”

“Only with someone, I’m _married_ to.”

“ _You_ wanna get married?”

“Well, not right away, but I can see it, can’t you?”

Clark slowly nodded, still looking dazed.

Bruce had never felt so much _hope_ and here stood before him a beacon of hope. But he didn’t want him because of what he could do, but because of who he was. First Clark Kent, honest mild-mannered reporter and he supposed secondly, because he was a _good_ person, Superman or not.

Underneath the spray of the shower, their lips met in a brief impassioned kiss.

They both knew, as they smiled at each other, they were starting on an entirely new adventure. This time _together ._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I do hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think of it.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
